


To Love a Templar

by EchoesOfSilence



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfSilence/pseuds/EchoesOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving her went against everything he'd ever known, but even in a place such as the tower, love finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Templar

He wasn't planning to eavesdrop, but he couldn't seem to force his legs to carry him away as he rounded the corner only to find her with her face buried in the young blonde mages’ shoulder.

 

"Oh Anders, what do I do??" she sobbed, "He ran! I was so certain..."

 

"Forget about him Solona, he's a Templar." he spat the word as though there were a mouthful of poison behind it, "He's not worthy of your affections!"

 

"But--Anders, I love him! He--I don't care that he's a Templar! The way he looks at me, you don't understand!"

 

" _Love_?! No Solona, he's a _Templar_! He will _never_ love you, and you don't love him. You don't even know what love is! Besides, you're a _mage_ , he's a _Templar_ , there can be no love between the two. It's all just an elaborate game, the right atmosphere, the right lighting, there is no room for love in this place." he snorted, "Wise up deary, you're better off just letting go of _that_   fantasy."

  
  


He watched as she pulled away from Anders, drying her eyes while attempting to stifle her sobs, wishing more than anything he could go to her. He'd regretted his sudden need to flee when she'd approached him earlier, his self-recrimination for causing her torment even greater than his dislike of the mage she was currently confiding in.

  
  


' _How dare he!_ ' was all the young Templar could think, ' _How dare he_ presume to tell her how she should feel. _How dare he_ presume to know how I feel!' He turned and fled back to his room, his mind in turmoil over what he'd just witnessed.

 

Until she’d suggested--he had only ever allowed himself fleeting moments to acknowledge his attraction to the young mage. He'd not been aware that anyone else knew of his interest in her, least of all she!. Not until she'd approached him shortly after her Harrowing, when she'd broached the subject of their mutual attraction. In fact, until that moment, he hadn't been aware that she'd known he even existed.

 

As he readied himself for bed, removing his heavy plate armour, he could feel his desire for her growing. He'd already taken himself in hand more than once that day. It was unavoidable, especially after she'd approached him, acknowledging his attraction to her. The look in her eyes had been unmistakable, even with his lack of experience. He'd been around the other, older Templars long enough to recognize an offer when he heard one. He allowed his mind to wander back to that moment...  
  
  


"Hi Cullen, are you alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

 

"Oh, uh, h-hello. I uh, am glad to see that your Harrowing went smoothly." He replied, stuttering.

 

"Why are you stuttering?" She asked, realizing that until that moment, she’d never noticed he even had a stutter.

 

"Oh, uh, I-I'm fine. I-uh, I'm just glad to see you're alright, you know?" his cheeks reddening with embarrassment "Th-they picked me as the Templar to strike the killing blow, if-if things w-went b-badly. I-It's nothing personal; I swear!"

 

“Oh, I know!” she glanced away, trying to focus on anything but how adorable he looked when he blushed, “Would you really have struck me down, Cullen?”

 

"I would have felt terrible about it! B-But I-I serve the Chantry, and the Maker, and I will do as I’m commanded." he said, averting his gaze.

 

“Well, I suppose I should be going, the First Enchanter left word for me to see him as soon as I awoke. Besides, I wouldn’t want to take up too much of your time, I’m sure you’re very busy.”

 

“ _N-no_! No, not at all, in fact, you can come talk to me anytime. Y-you know, i-if you’d like t-to, t-that is.”

 

When next he looked at her, there was an impish gleam in her eyes, a teasing smirk on her lips. “Say Cullen, maybe be could go somewhere more private,” she looked down at her hands, fingers tightly knotted together, “you know, to continue this conversation?” looking back up to meet his gaze, “I’ve seen the way you look at me...”

 

“ _Are you suggesting_? N-no, th-that would b-be com-completely in-inapprop-priate, no! I-I have to go!” he stammered out, making a hasty retreat before his body completely betrayed him.

 

He’d made it to his room just as the others in the dorm were heading out to report for duty, feigning illness to explain his flushed appearance and shaky composure. The guilt and shame that followed his first release had been nearly overwhelming, but wasn't even close to extinguishing the images his mind had created of her.

 

By the time he'd made it back to his room the second time, donning his sleep shirt and climbing into bed, his shaft was painfully engorged and screaming for release. Thankful that the other Templars that shared his room were still out on duty. He palmed his aching cock again and imagined it was her touching him, her vivid blue eyes gazing up into his face as her lips encircled him. His hand worked slowly up and down his shaft as he cupped his balls, gently stroking and rolling them between his fingers, pretending it her her hand caressing him instead.

 

He could almost smell her sweet fragrance, a mix of herbs combining to create a smell that was uniquely her own. The image of his shaft buried to the hilt, deeply embedded in her throat as she swallowed against him, draining him of his hot seed was the push he needed to send him spiralling over the edge. He reached for the cloth buried beneath his pillow, wiping himself clean before tossing the cloth into the hamper beside his armoire.

 

The following evening, following dinner, he found himself standing guard outside her quarters. He stood cursing himself for drawing that particular duty, yet thankful at the same time because he’d be able to at least see her. When she finally arrived, he couldn’t help but notice the forlorn expression on her face. For once he really wished he wasn’t required to wear the heavy plate helm. For once he wished he could cast his duties aside and tell her how he felt. It was all he could do to keep himself from calling out to her.

 

That morning the buzz throughout the Templar halls was all about the mage Anders being tossed back into Solitary for yet another escape attempt. The Templar in Cullen wondered if that were part of the reason Solona looked so sad. Only his knowledge of the conversation he’d overheard told him otherwise. He knew avoiding her was a lost cause, as was denying the emotions that flooded his senses at the very thought of her.

 

Feeling his gaze fixed on her she turned to look at him, she had no way of knowing for certain, but something about his stance… “C-Cullen? Is that--Oh!” she cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “What you must think of me after-I never should’ve…”

 

“Shh-Th-there’s n-no n-need for-S-Solona, y-you can’t know--” he stopped, taking a deep breath in hopes of calming himself before he continued, “T-tonight, m-meet m-me in the Ch-Chantry.”

 

Her eyes lit up, a hopeful look flashed across her face before she schooled her features, “I’ll be find a way…”

  
  


* * *

 

 

She waited for him, appearing, for all intents and purposes, to be absorbed in her prayers should anyone glance her way. Only when she knew the last of the others make their way out of the Chantry, greeting Cullen as he entered, did she stand and turn to the door. “Cullen, I--”

 

In one swift movement he moved to stand before her, his heart racing in his chest, “Shh, we can’t--this is s-so wrong, and y-yet, I can’t s-stop it,” he could see her trembling even before he touched her, “W-we could both be h-hanged f-for this. D’you have a-any i-idea--”

 

A sigh escaped her as his mouth found hers, allowing him access to deepen the kiss, a low growl sounding in his throat at the taste of her. As her arms stole up around his neck, his last coherent thought was of how thankful he was he’d thought to stop by his room to remove his armour before he met with her. His hands found her waist, dipping lower to cup her backside, pulling her hard against him with a groan. She whimpered low in her throat, quite possibly the most erotic sound he’d ever hear and was instantly hard. “S-Solona, are y-you s-sure?”

 

“Take me Cullen, Maker! I need you, please.” she breathed.

 

He glanced behind him at the door before pulling her into a back corner behind a cluster of shelves, “W-we have to be careful, Love. N-no one can know--”  
  
“I’ll try to be quiet, please, just--”

 

His lips found hers again as he worked on the laces at the front of her robes, his fingers trembling so that he was afraid he’d make a mess of the laces. She pushed his hands away and took over, deftly loosening the front enough to allow her to slip her arms out of the sleeves and push it down to pool at her feet. Meanwhile, he worked on removing his own light breeches and tunic, standard issue for off duty Templars. When he dared looking back up his breath caught in his throat, certain he’d never see a more beautiful sight for the rest of his days.

 

She reached behind her, carefully unclasping her breastband, letting it fall to the floor beside her robes. “Touch me Cullen, here--” she grasped his hands, bringing them to cup her full breasts, a small moan tumbling from her lips at the contact, her nipples pebbling against his palms, “Mmmmm, yes, like that. Kiss me?”

 

His lips found hers, her mouth slightly open and waiting for his tongue. He pinched her nipples slightly between his fingers as he nipped his way down her neck, the urge to taste her guiding his movements. He smirked as he heard her sharp intake of breath when his mouth claimed her nipple, his teeth lightly grazing the hardened peak. Alternating between them for a few more minutes before he moved further down her body. He pushed her back against the wall before reaching to remove her smallclothes, the scent of her arousal filling his nose the instant she was exposed. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulders, clutching at her hips as he breathed her in, before dipping his head to taste of her.

 

He’d heard enough of the older Templars sharing stories of their adventures to have picked up the very basics. He focused his attention on the small nub at the top of her slit, feeling himself grow unimaginably hard upon hearing her whimpered cries. He circled a finger around the outside of her opening, catching some of her moisture before slipping his fingertip between her folds, curling it forward slightly, trying to find the spot they’d mentioned, a muffled scream escaping her alerting him to his success.

 

He could feel her tight channel fluttering around his finger as he slid his finger in and out of her. Flicking his tongue across her nub before grazing it with his teeth he could feel her channel clamp tightly on his finger as her spasms shook her, her head thrown back, she bit her finger to keep from crying out. He lapped at her slit a few more times before gently lowering her to the floor and climbing over her.

 

He quickly divested himself of his own smalls, his shaft almost painfully erect with his need. He spread her legs, positioning himself at her entrance he slid his cock up and down gathering her own slick juices to lubricate him before searching her gaze for permission. She nodded, hooking her legs over his hips as she opened herself to him fully. He slid in about an inch before reaching her barrier and stopped, pulling back to meet her gaze, “S-Solona?? You’re a--”

 

“As are you love, please don’t stop!” she wrapped her legs tighter around him, drawing him slightly further in, “Maker, Cullen, take me, please!”

 

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers as he entered her with one quick thrust. Gasping at the shock of pain as he filled her completely. He stopped, bracing himself and reaching to grasp at the small measure of control bent on escaping him. He knew he’d hurt her and needed to give her time to adjust to his invasion. “Maker! I-I’m sorry Love, I know I hurt you, p-please…” he whispered.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m okay, it’s already fading…” she whispered back, adjusting her hips to feel him more deeply, a small groan escaping him as she moved. He drew back, slowly pushing back in feeling her tight sheath gripping at his length like a glove, she matched him perfectly. Raking her nails down his back as she buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her cries. He could feel himself getting close, he raised up, reaching to circle her clit with his thumb as he pounded into her at an almost brutal pace. He felt her clench tighter on his cock, her legs gripping his hips, pulling him even deeper into her, the tiniest of whimpers escaping her as she came apart beneath him. A few short strokes later he followed her, barely able to hold back the groan that burned in his throat. “M-Maker, Solona, th-that was amazing!” he whispered brokenly before collapsing to his side next to her.

 

“I love you Cullen. That was all that I’d dreamt it would be! I knew--I just knew we’d be perfect together. I--”

 

“Shhh, let m-me hold you a m-moment before we p-part ways. Maker Solona, I love you, never doubt that.” She lay her head on his chest, allowing the steady beating of his heart to almost lull her to sleep before jerking awake at the sound of the doors being opened. They both jumped up, quietly and hurriedly dressing themselves before they were discovered. He could hear the grumble of the Templar a few feet from the door, “Bloody mage be damned, it was a rat likely as not!” he muttered as he slammed the door behind him on the way out.

 

He helped her tie the laces of her robes and right her hair before stepping out from behind the shelves, pulling her along with him. He held her close a few more moments, slipping his tongue into her mouth for another sweet kiss before instructing her to leave ahead of him. He planned to follow her a few moments after, to ensure none of the other Templars between the Chantry and her room gave her any problems for being out of bed after curfew.  
  
  


* * *

 

It was absolute shock and horror that he awoke only hours later to learn she was gone from the tower, Conscripted by the Grey Warden, Duncan, who’d arrived in hopes of recruiting some of the mages to join the battles far to the south at Ostagar. Conscripted for attempted to help a fellow mage, and friend, escape the tower with his initiate-priest lover. At the First Enchanters’ instruction, no less! The only way to save her from Aeyonar was to send her to join the Grey Wardens.

 

He wanted to strangle the young Templar recruit that gleefully told him the story. It took everything inside him to keep from running through the halls of the tower killing everyone that crossed his path. Instead, he laid back down on his bunk, turning his back to the recruit. Closing his eyes against the wave of pain that threatened to engulf him. He braced himself for the long months ahead, not knowing when, or _if_ , he’d ever see her again...

 

 


End file.
